Nautilus's Tentacles
by NikkyPickles
Summary: Four years after the original series finale, Kim's world changes forever after she arrives too late to save Ron's life


**A/N - I found this in an archive folder on my computer and I honestly don't remember writing it. This was _years_ before I discovered fanfiction. As a result I have no feelings towards this story one way or another. Love it or hate it, but please review it, if only to assuage my curiosity about how my writing style may have changed.**

**Disclaimer: I may own this story, but I definitely don't own the characters within, or the original series. This story was NOT written for profit, and the only thing I'm getting out of this is your feedback.**

* * *

><p>Teaser:<p>

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are battling in the outer courtyard of Nautilus's fortress, and in the middle of a conversation.

"Um… KP? Do you think we should get married?" Ron asks, nervously.

"Is this really the time, Ron?" Kim replies, but she's clearly flattered.

"I'll only get the courage to ask when I'm in mortal fear for my life!" says Ron, with a huge grin as Kim swings round to block a serious blow that could've done real damage. Kim smiles widely.

"I'll think about it!" she says. Ron loses focus for a second and is knocked flying through the swooshy double doors that lead to the inner sanctum. Rufus is also dislodged from his pocket. The doors slam shut again.

Nautilus has long tentacles which wrap around Ron and pin him against the wall. Nautilus himself is standing next to a large laser cannon and scowling.

"I wanted Kim Possible, but…" he stops and considers for a few seconds. "Yes, you'll do!"

He starts to power up the laser, and as the end glows, Ron turns his head to one side, towards the door.

"KP!" he screams. The volume of the laser rises quickly, drowning out his yells for help. "Oh Kim," Ron murmurs again, quietly, closing his eyes tight as the laser fires its full capacity into his chest in a blinding flash of light. There's a yell of pain that cuts off before the laser does.

Run Credits

Nautilus unwraps his tentacles, letting Ron slump to the floor as the swooshy doors open again. Kim stands there dramatically, but her face falls when she sees Ron on the floor, not moving. As she runs to his side, Nautilus makes his escape.

Kim's Kimmunicator beeps. She answers absently, while shaking Ron to get him to wake up. She gets no response and becomes frantic. Wade runs a scan and has bad news.

"I'm so sorry, Kim," he says. "I can't find any vital signs."

"No!" Kim screams and sobs over Ron's body. Rufus comes up, utterly dejected, but then something catches his eye.

"Ron! Ron!" he squeaks. Kim ignores him. Rufus drags the Kimmunicator out of her unresisting hand and waves it at the air beside him. Wade is confused. "Ron!" Rufus repeats, urgently. Wade still doesn't understand at first, but then he runs some more scans.

"Uh, Kim?" he gently says. Kim pulls herself together.

"Kim, you need to see this," Wade continues. Rufus is jumping up and down, pointing at thin air. Wade sends a signal through the Kimmunicator and, just for a few moments, Ron becomes ghostly visible. Kim runs to him and falls through the apparition.

"KP!" Ron yells, but she's unable to hear him. "Rufus! You can hear me buddy, can't you?"

Rufus nods enthusiastically. Ron waves a kiss to Kim as he fades from sight again. Kim glares at Wade.

"OK, Wade, what's the sitch?" she demands.

"It appears that Ron has been split into two," says Wade, punching his keyboard. "His essential Ron-ness has been torn out and it seems only Rufus can see or hear him because naked mole rats have heightened senses. Kim, you've gotta get Ron's ghost back together with his body soon, though, or it'll be permanent."

"Aw… man!" Ron wails, mostly unheard. "Does that mean I'm dead?"

Fade out

Kim has brought Ron's body home and secretly hidden it in her room. She covers it with a blanket, pausing slightly before covering his face. Tears roll down her cheeks as she steps away from her fiancé's corpse. Ron's ghost sits dejected on the bed, talking to Rufus.

"I hate it that she's hurting and there's nothing I can do about it," Ron moans. "She needs to know I'm here and I'm OK." Rufus gives him a look. "Well, apart from being dead, I mean."

The Kimmunicator beeps. "Go Wade."

"I think I might have a way to bring Ron back," Wade is so excited he nearly crushes the soft drink carton he's drinking from. "Not permanently, but I can adjust the frequency of the Kimmunicator so you can see and hear him. As long as he doesn't go far from the Kimmunicator that is."

"I'm always here for you, KP," Ron says, resolutely, standing and reaching out towards his fiancée. Rufus squeaks and jumps up and down, nodding his approval. Kim agrees and there is a sudden crackling from the Kimmunicator.

Slightly transparent and with a blue glow, Ron is now visible. Kim runs to him, but her hand still goes right through.

"Kim!" says Ron, tears in his ghostly eyes.

"Oh Ron," Kim replies, equally emotional. "I'll bring you back, I promise."

Rufus squeaks with an idea. He rubs his paws together sneakily.

Cut to:

Nautilus's lair.

Nautilus is gloating as he watches video footage of Kim sobbing over Ron's body.

"Kim Possible will be completely helpless without her boyfriend to help out," Nautilus cackles.

"But won't she be angry and after revenge?" one of the henchmen asks. One of Nautilus's tentacles smacks him across the room.

"Have you seen how upset she is?" he demands. "She's weakened woman, bound by her emotions. She will crumble before me and then… the world will be mine!"

Fade Out

Kim sits in a booth, staring at an uneaten Bueno Nacho meal, tears rolling down her cheeks. Out in the car park, Rufus holds the Kimmunicator so Ron is visible. Even so, they are hiding as Nautilus rolls up with his entourage and the laser cannon, ready to attack Kim.

Nautilus bursts through the door, and Kim barely looks up. He cackles and nudges the henchman who had worried about Kim's anger.

"See?" he gloats. "What did I tell you?"

Kim turns and stands to face him. She doesn't look full of defiance, she looks defeated. Appearances, as the villains should all know, can be deceiving, and Kim leaps into action, dispatching four of the henchmen before Nautilus can work out what's happening.

"Not so fast, Miss Possible!" he suddenly says, leaping onto the laser cannon and swinging it round to point at her.

"I don't think so!" yells Ron, running through the wall, closely followed by Rufus, who has to jump through the window. Ron stands between Kim and the laser. Nautilus is stunned.

"Impossible!" he screams.

"Almost, but not quite," says Kim Possible, a smile spreading across her face. She takes the Kimmunicator off Rufus and clips it to her belt before dodging, weaving and doing general gymnastics around to avoid the laser.

Nautilus's tentacles snake towards her going right through Ron. Ron and Nautilus are both repulsed.

"Oh that is not right!" Ron complains, while Nautilus shudders in revulsion.

Meanwhile, Rufus sneaks up onto the laser cannon and starts pushing buttons and pulling levers. He squeaks an "ok" to Ron, who then very deliberately stands still in the path of the laser, eyes tightly shut.

Another huge flash of light and the ghostly Ron is gone, with the echo of a "Booyah!" fading away. As is the laser cannon. Rufus has reversed the polarity, undoing its effect on Ron, and causing the machine to blow up.

It takes a few moments for the smoke to clear and Nautilus yells with dismay that his machine has been destroyed. Kim dispatches the last of the henchmen, Nautilus gets away again, and then Kim is alone. She looks around for Ron, but then there is a noise from outside.

Kim goes rushing out to see Ron, the real, whole Ron, trundle up on his scooter. He's almost knocked off the bike by Kim's relieved embrace.

"Don't ever die on me again!" she scolds.

Epilogue:

Close up on Kim's face as she smiles widely, while things are being done by other people around her. Ron is dressed smarter than he's ever been, in a proper black tuxedo. He looks down at Rufus, who is also dressed at his best and holding a small cushion. There is a fanfare and Ron turns around.

Kim enters the back of the church in a beautiful white wedding gown, holding on to her father's arm. Hana is a little bridesmaid. Ron's mouth drops open briefly, but then Felix nudges him and he smiles. Rufus goes "Aw."

Wade and Monique are sat next to each other, Wade recording the whole thing.

reaches the altar and takes Ron's hand.

"I do," she whispers.


End file.
